Young Amy Hates Spinach
One fine evening, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Young Amy, Chuckie Finster, Hiro Hamada, and Plucky Duck were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. The waiter placed their meals in front of them - steak with rum sauce, broccoli, and mashed potatoes for King Fergus, escarole bean soup for Queen Elinor, a spinach salad for Young Amy, grilled cheese sandwiches for Chuckie, burgers and hot dogs for Hiro, and grilled chicken for Plucky. "Mmmmm!" King Fergus said, looks good!" Young Amy was ready to dig into her supper. But before she could, she picked out a few things she did not like. Then she took out a raw green spinach leaf from her salad. "Hey, this isn't lettuce!" she yelled, "What kind of a salad is it?" "Uh-oh, she's gonna pop!" Chuckie said, looking worried. "This is spinach!" Young Amy said. "Oh dear, Young Amy was gonna be mad." Plucky said. "Yeah, Plucky. I told her she was." Hiro said. As the water was refilling Young Amy's glass, he looked at her. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "This is spinach." Young Amy said. Then she shouted, "And I HATE SPINACH!!!!!" And on "spinach", Young Amy threw her fist on the plate, causing the salad bowl to fly off her plate and land right on the waiter's head. Everyone stared at the whole Connelly family in shock. The waiter was humiliated and very angry to have salad on his head. "Uh-oh." Young Amy gulped. Queen Elinor, Chuckie, Hiro, and Plucky felt embarrassed. But King Fergus was very, very angry at Young Amy. "I'm so embarrassed!" Queen Elinor said to herself. "Anita Vanessa Connelly Rose Jr!" King Fergus scolded through gritted teeth. Young Amy hung her head in guilt. King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Young Amy, Chuckie, Hiro, and Plucky went home. King Fergus was still angry. Cynder, Tikal, and Queen Arianna were babysitting Merida and her boyfriend, Wreck it Ralph. "Back so soon?" Cynder asked. "Did you have a good time?" Tikal asked. "How did it turn out?" asked Queen Arianna. Merida began telling Cynder, Tikal, and Queen Arianna what had happened. "My sister punched her salad, and it exploded!" King Fergus and Queen Elinor glared at Merida as she finished the story. "All over the waiter, and everyone was staring at us." "They were not," Young Amy yelled. She folded her arms, pouting. "Everyone's making this into such a big deal!" "No more dinner for you, Young Amy." King Fergus told Young Amy. "You need to behave and learn to eat. Now go to your room!" Young Amy became very angry. She glared angrily at King Fergus and told him, "You are as evil as Dr Eggman!!" She then went to her bedroom crying and sobbing. "Dad, can we go to Aunt Cynder, Aunt Tikal, and Aunt Queen Arianna's birthday party at the Once Upon a Buffet and Grill tomorrow, and i can come with Chuckie, Hiro, Ralph, and Plucky?" Merida asked. "Yes Merida." King Fergus said. "I am afraid that Young Amy would not be joining us." Category:X Hates Spinach